12 Days Of Christmas
by ViNTageReTRoROCKet
Summary: Each chapter is one part of the song. 12 chapters, 12 parts of the song hope you like it xD
1. First Day of Christmas

Disclaimer: Nope don't own kh, or the song '12 days of Christmas' all I did was make a new version….

----------------------------------------------------

On the first day of Christmas

My true love gave to me

A star fruit in a Paopu Tree

------------------------------------------------------

Review


	2. Second Day of Christmas

Disclaimer: Nope don't own kh, or the song '12 days of Christmas' all I did was make a new version….

-------------------------------------------------------

On the second day of Christmas,

My true love gave to me,

Two Twirling keyblades,

And a star fruit in a Paopu Tree


	3. Third Day of Christmas

Disclaimer: Nope don't own kh, or the song '12 days of Christmas' all I did was make a new version….

-------------------------------------------------------------------

On the third day of Christmas,

My true love gave to me,

Three Fighting heartless,

Two Twirling keyblades,

And a star fruit in a Paopu Tree


	4. Forth Day of Christmas

Disclaimer: Nope don't own kh, or the song '12 days of Christmas' all I did was make a new version….

--------------------------------------------------------

On the fourth day of Christmas,

My true love gave to me,

Four Crawling Nobodies,

Three Fighting Heartless,

Two Twirling keyblades,

And a star fruit in a Paopu Tree

--------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Fifth Day of Christmas

Disclaimer: You kno by now….

-----------------------------------------

On the fifth day of Christmas,

My true love gave to me,

Five Golden hearts,

Four Crawling Nobodies,

Three Fighting Heartless,

Two Twirling keyblades,

And a star fruit in a Paopu Tree

----------------------------------------------------


	6. Sixth Day of Christmas

Disclaimer: You kno by now….

---------------------------------------------

On the sixth day of Christmas,

My true love gave to me,

Six Gummies-a-Flying,

Five Golden hearts,

Four Crawling Nobodies,

Three Fighting Heartless,

Two Twirling keyblades,

And a star fruit in a Paopu Tree

----------------------------------------------------


	7. Seventh Day of Christmas

Disclaimer: Must I ?

----------------------------------------------------------

On the seventh day of Christmas,

My true love gave to me,

Seven Princesses-a-Sleeping,

Six Gummies-a-Flying,

Five Golden hearts,

Four Crawling Nobodies,

Three Fighting Heartless,

Two Twirling keyblades,

And a star fruit in a Paopu Tree

----------------------------------------------------------


	8. Eighth Day of Christmas

Disclaimer: …Don't give me that look I don't I just don't

----------------------------------------------------------

On the eighth day of Christmas,

My true love gave to me,

Eight Ducks-a-Casting,

Seven Princesses-a-Sleeping,

Six Gummies-a-Flying,

Five Golden hearts,

Four Crawling Nobodies,

Three Fighting Heartless,

Two Twirling keyblades,

And a star fruit in a Paopu Tree

----------------------------------------------------------

Hey can someone help me I need an idea for the 11th day of christmas and the 12th day of christmas thanx to anyone who wants to help me!


	9. Ninth Day of Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own kh so cha

---------------------------------------

On the ninth day of Christmas,

My true love gave to me,

Nine Sea Salt Treats,

Eight Ducks-a-Casting,

Seven Princesses-a-Sleeping,

Six Gummies-a-Flying,

Five Golden hearts,

Four Crawling Nobodies,

Three Fighting Heartless,

Two Twirling keyblades,

And a star fruit in a Paopu Tree

---------------------------------------


	10. Tenth Day of Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own kh so cha

-------------------------------------------------

On the tenth day of Christmas,

My true love gave to me,

Ten Leons-a-Leaping,

Nine Sea Salt Treats,

Eight Ducks-a-Casting,

Seven Princesses-a-Sleeping,

Six Gummies-a-Flying,

Five Golden hearts,

Four Crawling Nobodies,

Three Fighting Heartless,

Two Twirling keyblades,

And a star fruit in a Paopu Tree

-------------------------------------------------


	11. Eleventh Day of Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own kh so cha

------------------------------------------------------

On the eleventh day of Christmas,

My true love gave to me,

Eleven Keyholes Locking,

Ten Leons-a-Leaping,

Nine Sea Salt Treats,

Eight Ducks-a-Casting,

Seven Princesses-a-Sleeping,

Six Gummies-a-Flying,

Five Golden hearts,

Four Crawling Nobodies,

Three Fighting Heartless,

Two Twirling keyblades,

And a star fruit in a Paopu Tree

------------------------------------------------------

Thanx to my best friend chibi who helped me xP


	12. Twelfth Day of Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own kh so cha

On the twelfth day of Christmas,

My true love gave to me,

Twelve Scheming Bad Guys,

Eleven Keyholes Locking,

Ten Leons-a-Leaping,

Nine Sea Salt Treats,

Eight Ducks-a-Casting,

Seven Princesses-a-Sleeping,

Six Gummies-a-Flying,

Five Golden hearts,

Four Crawling Nobodies,

Three Fighting Heartless,

Two Twirling keyblades,

And a star fruit in a Paopu Tree

Hey sorry this chapter is like a day late xP I was havin fun yesterday and like spaced sorry again! 12 is suckish sorry I wanted it to be 12 scheming nobodies but 4 was nobodies already so…cha xP


End file.
